A New Journey Begins
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: One Shots about Eddie and Loren's relationship after his return at the end of the last episode. Lots of Leddie Moments and Fluff. Enjoy. STARTING WITH PROM! Read and Review. Pretty pretty please? Love, Rachel (Heart)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll! So this is the first one shot about Eddie and Loren. Remember this has nothing to do with my other stories. Here's a little taste of the first story. **

**PROM!**

**Enjoy **

**Rachel**

**Song suggestions: Hall of Fame-The script**

**It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**

**A-Team by Ed Sheeran **

**Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran**

**Story 1: Prom, Anyone? **

**Chapter 1: Are you gonna ask me or not**

Eddie's P.O.V

I don't think I've ever been this nervous. Not even when I asked Chloe to marry me, a damn mistake. See, I could read Chloe like the back of my hand, or so I thought. But Loren, that's a whole 'nother story. I know Adam asked Mel last week, and both of them had been teasing me since then to ask Loren. But it's not that easy, I mean, what if she says no?

Ok, I don't think she'll say no but hell, I've never been right about really anything in relationships. Well, besides Loren, that is. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and that's pretty hard to hit because I am of course the millionaire rock star Eddie Duran.

But Loren doesn't think of me like that, she sees me as Eddie, and I can tell that she cares, no _loves, _me for me. Not how I could give her everything she has ever wanted, because honestly, I want to anyway.

So here I am, sitting in my car on Loren's street, getting ready to pick her up and take her back to my penthouse for dinner. I have it all planned out, the candles, the romance and all of that.

I shook my head and stepped out of my car. I was dressed in my jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. **(Ha Ha, evil Rachel…) **I walked up to the door and knocked, letting out a deep breath.

Seconds later, the door opened and Nora appeared, a warm smile on her face. Even though I'd only known Nora for a few months, since the contest, I already saw her as a motherly figure. **(Does anyone else hear wedding bells? JK) (Not…) **The fact that she was dating my father made that a lot easier to accept. And, even though I miss my mom everyday, I really just want him to be happy. Though at first I thought it was weird, dating the daughter while Dad dated the mother. But, I love Loren, and I would never ask Dad, or Nora for that matter to stop seeing each other.

"Hi, Eddie," Nora said, and with a wave of her hand, ushered me inside.

"Hey Nora. Is Loren here?"

"Oh, yeah, she's just getting ready. She'll be out in a second."

I sat down on the couch and looked at the floor, praying for Loren to get out here fast. Nora felt as uncomfortable as I did, and even though I knew she accepted Loren and me together, she still had some doubts. I couldn't really blame her, because Nora's ex-husband had left her and Loren 14 years ago. But I would never, ever do that.

The door at the end of the hallway opened and I got up from the couch. Nora smiled at me and she stepped into the kitchen to give Loren and I some privacy.

Loren walked towards me and I swear my heart stopped. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her soft brown hair was put into a loose ponytail, with the bangs hanging down. She had a white sundress on with dark blue flowers on it, tight until her chest, then flowing out to mid-thigh. She was wearing the necklace I got her from New York, the one with the sapphire diamond. Her face had barely any make up on, with soft touches, highlighting her natural beauty. On her feet she had her dark blue Converse on.

A silly smile was on my face and I walked up to Loren, taking her hand. She returned my smile, and her eyes lit up.

"Hi." One word was all it took to get my heart going again, and not just that but racing.

"Hey, Beautiful."

Loren blushed and she turned to look at her mom, who was staring at us with a far away look on her face.

"Be back before 11," Nora said, before walking past us into her bedroom.

Loren watched her go before looking back at me.

"You ready?"

My smile got bigger and I nodded my head, before walking her to the door. I opened it for her, and closed it behind her.

But before she could start walking to my car, I pulled on her hand and brought her up against me. Loren looked up into my eyes and I leaned down, gently pressing my lips to hers. Her other hand came up to cup my cheek and mine went around her waist. She let go of my hand, and wrapped that arm around my neck. I pressed my hand into the small of her back as her mouth moved against mine. Bringing her even closer.

She pulled her head back, and stepped out of my embrace. Loren grabbed my hand again and walked me to the car; I took her to her side and closed the door after she got in.

I jogged to the driver's side and got in. I looked over at her and smiled.

Loren shook her head before I put the key into the ignition. I started the car and pulled out of the street.

"So, Loren… you ready for the time of your life?" I asked her grinning.

She laughed and I relaxed.

"What do you have planned tonight, Mr. Duran?"

"Well, Lo. We are going back to the penthouse and having dinner. I rented a movie and we are going to stay in. That ok with you?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Good."

We rode for a few miles in silence, but not the awkward kind, the one where both of you are trying to find out what to say. No, but the comfortable one, the one where we knew what we wanted to say, but we also knew that we had all the time in the world to talk about it. I smiled to myself and looked at Loren, to find her staring at me. She blushed then put her head down. I reached my hand across the seat and grabbed her hand, entwining her fingers through mine. I brought our hands up and kissed the back of hers.

"Hey Eddie?" Loren asked me, seeming nervous.

"Yeah, Lo?" I pressed my foot on the brake when we got to a red light.

"I've been writing a new song and I-I want you to hear it."

That wasn't what I expected her to say, not at all. I thought she would say something about how it was going to be awkward going back to the penthouse after last week, being the first time we made love. She hadn't been back since then, since we had been both really busy. Though I don't regret it at all, that night was the best night of my life. We had just gotten back from New York and Loren thought I was going to be upset about how she was living in my apartment while I was "dead" and I thought she was going to be mad about Lia kissing me, but neither of us were mad. One thing led to another and we ended up in the bedroom.

"I would love that Lo." I said with a smile on my face.

I looked back to the road and the light had since turned yellow and the people behind me were starting to honk their horns.

I went through the intersection and I pulled off onto the shoulder, we were at my apartment complex.

I got up out of the seat and walked over to Loren's side helping her out. We walked hand in hand into the building. Loren smiled at Jeffrey as he sent us up in the elevator. As soon as the door closed I pressed Loren up against the wall and kissed her. My body was pressed against hers and Loren's lips parted under mine. I took advantage and slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her body fit perfectly into the V of my hips, as we'd learned last Friday. **(Well then…) **My hands roamed to rest on her hips and hers went around me to clutch at the back of my neck. Vaguely, I heard the dinging of the elevator as we got to our floor, and I reluctantly pulled back and stepped out of the elevator, breathing heavily. I opened the door to the penthouse and Loren was hit with the surprise of her life.

Well, maybe not her _life,_ but you know what I mean.

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry if it was too long or boring. I promise you, Eddie will ask Loren in the next chapter. Also sorry for the delay, I said this would be up by yesterday, but I was busy. SORRY! I will also have a lot of cute Leddie moments and Fluff in the next few chapters. (Next one is in Loren/Eddie P.O.V. what do you guys think about Loren singing "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson for her song she's gonna sing to Eddie?) Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to see soon.**

**Review please!**

**Love Ya'll **

**Rachel (heart)**


	2. Pronunciations and Nice Memories

***A/N**: **Hey guys! You cannot believe the positive feedback I got from this. And only the first chapter! I wanted to thank you all SO much for the nice reviews. And a special shout out to allywashere and Julia-neHH: I love your stories and I think it's great that you love mine as well. **

**For any of you that care, you should check out my one shot "Demons" which is a song fic with Eddie's P.O.V. I will soon be writing a companion with Loren's P.O.V and maybe make it a two-shot to bring ya'll some closure… Sorry this took so long…**

**Song Recommendation (s): Arms by Christina Perri **

**Float On by Modest Mouse**

**Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At the disco**

**Enjoy **** Sorry for it being so short, I will post more tonight!**

**Rachel (heart)**

**Story: Prom, Anyone?**

**Chapter: Pronunciations and nice memories**

Loren's P.O.V

When Eddie opened the door to his penthouse, I was shocked. I never thought of Eddie as the romantic. Well, that's not entirely true… But he transformed his apartment into a high school girl's dream. There were candles on the piano and roses on the coffee table. He'd moved the couch to the side, next to the window. And a table with two chairs was set up there.

When I looked at the couch, a blush appeared on my face. I remembered that late night last week. I licked my lips and my cheeks were on fire. I remembered how Eddie had walked me to the couch, his lips not leaving mine and he gently pushed me down. Skipping to later, with clothes being thrown on the ground, anywhere really. To the sound of his breathing in my ear, and the soft satin of his sheets against my back, and Eddie kissing me _everywhere._ Deep moaning and our bodies slowly becoming one, under the sheath of love—

My thoughts were interrupted when Eddie cleared his throat, and I saw that he was closing the door and staring at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey, babe... You looked like you were lost in thought… what's up?" He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat, his chocolate eyes _always _did this to me.

_Damn._

"Well, um-uh- I was uh thinking about the song I was going to sing." There, I had thought of a legitimate excuse. But Eddie wasn't having it.

"Sure you were." He chuckled at me and took my hand, leading me into the apartment.

Eddie pulled the chair out for me and then ran into the kitchen and grabbing a tray full of food that I knew we would never be able to finish. He smiled at me before putting down the tray and pulling the top off of it. Showing my favorite, lasagna.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, and Eddie laughed at my reaction.

"Well, I knew that you liked lasa-g-na? Maybe you could tell me how to pronounce it, Lo. I seem to be having some trouble." He was teasing me. And I loved every second of it.


	3. Songs and Morning Surprises

***A/N: Hey Guys! I told you I'd be back! And I am, but don't worry, I'm not going to go all Terminator on you. #nerdingoutmoment So, I'm gonna keep this short but R&R and PLEASE check out my other story, Demons and leave a review…**

**Song Recommendation: Are you gonna kiss me or not by Thompson Square**

**And Because of You by Kelly Clarkson-duh!**

**Dedication: marirosa1979, thanks hon for all of your amazing words! I told you I would do this, so I am. This is for YOU!**

**Shout out: Creeplandian queens: allywashere, julia-neHH, and LalaEveryDay I love your stories! You guys inspired me to start writing, just sayin. **

**Oh, and julia-neHH, the song is about he-who-shall-not-be-named but she will be singing it for Eddie. Make sense? **

**Enjoy **

**Rachel (heart)**

**Story: Prom, Anyone?**

**Chapter Three: Singing in the rain (not really)**

Loren's P.O.V

Eddie and I were having a great time at dinner. It was easy, to be around each other. Not forced or anything bad like that. But I have never been as happy as I was then. When we finished up, Eddie brought up his teasing again.

"So, Lo… are you going to tell me how to pronounce our dinner?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up."

"Come on, don't be like that babe. You know I'm just joking."

"Yeah, but still…"

Eddie smiled at me and my heart raced.

"Well, Lo. I uh, have something to um, uh, ask you." Eddie was nervous and I had no idea why.

"What?" I asked with a curious smile on my face.

"I know that Adam asked Melissa a _very important_ question last week, and I wanted to ask you the same thing."

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Since Mel had been teasing me all week about me and Eddie GOING TO PROM!

"Eddie, I have no idea what you are talking about, please elaborate."

Eddie shook his head at me and sat back, staring and grinning.

"Fine, Miss Tate," He started, popping the "Tate" "Will you go to Prom with me?"

"N—Yes."

Eddie let out a deep breath and walked over to me, planting a wet kiss on my lips. I smiled into it and he put his arms around me. I pulled back.

"I have to show you that song, remember?"

Eddie stepped back and smiled.

I got up from my chair and walked over to his piano, sitting down and smoothing out my sundress, even though it was night.

"This is a song I wrote a long time ago, but I finished the bridge after the second chorus a few days ago, so here goes nothing. You'll know what it's about soon."

Eddie sat down next to me and I began to play, singing the soft and soulful melody, pouring out my heart and soul about the man who left me long ago.

_**(Because of you by Kelly Clarkson)**_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you, I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I'm afraid_

_Because of you_

I finished the last note, and I looked over at Eddie to find him staring at me, with an expression of love on his face. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Loren, that was… beautiful."

"You really think so?"

He nodded his head and I leaned to the side to kiss him. Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up to sit on his lap. I kissed his lips and clutched at the back of his neck. He shifted me around so that my legs were straddling his waist. He pulled back, and his brown eyes were almost black. A silent question passed between us, _are you sure? _I nodded my head, and leaned back down to Eddie's lips.

**Ok, so I can't remember if I said if it was a school night. Well, its not. It's a Friday night and the next Saturday was Prom. So, how you may ask yourself, will Loren get a dress in time?! DON'T FRET! She is a rock star, and rock stars make things happen. Just ask Eddie. (waggles eyebrows) So, this is after all the love making and they are laying in bed the next morning, not in the mood for writing any sex. As you could see if you read Demons… Oh, back to the story.**

Eddie's P.O.V

Light poured into my bedroom and I covered my eyes with my hands. I went to get up, but arms were wrapped tightly around my torso. I looked down and Loren was laying there, in all her glory, with a smile on her face. We were both naked. **(julia-neHH, I **_**might **_**be stealing an idea from one of your stories… I hope its ok)**

I slipped out of her arms without waking her and I looked around for my clothes, I saw her ripped sundress. _Damn shame. _

I pulled on my boxers and looked over at Loren to see her smirking at me, holding the sheet up to her body. I pointed at the sheet and sent her a questioning look, a smile forming on my face.

"What's with the sheet?" I walked over and bent down to pick up my sweatpants, pulling them on.

"Well, buddy, I would be changing into my dress but since you ripped that, and my panties…"

I smiled at her and walked over. I leaned down and kissed Loren on the lips, pulling down the sheet and wrapping my arms around her back. She pulled back and I picked her up, putting my other hand under her legs and sitting her on the edge of the bed.

Loren sat there and watched me as I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of black boxers and one of my many MK t-shirts.

"Here you go. I will get you some clothes later." I said, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

I walked across the apartment, and visions of last night overtook me. Loren's lips against mine, the feeling of her skin on mine. Harsh breathing, moans and screams engraved in my brain.

I smiled and walked into my kitchen. I opened the fridge and found eggs, sausage, and orange juice. I didn't know how to cook for shit but I had a hungry Loren in my bedroom and I needed to make her happy, then I remembered about the Prom proposal and a wider smile went on my face. I cracked the eggs into the bowl and got some shells in it.

"Fuck!"

I gingerly put my fingers in to grab them out but then Loren walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing my bare back. I closed my eyes and dried my hands with the towel, before turning around and pulling her against me.

I bent down and crashed my lips against hers, rubbing her lower lip with my tongue, asking for permission. She stepped back, smiling at me, and I groaned, again closing my eyes and hanging my head back.

"The things you do to me."

Loren giggled and pushed me back behind her. She grabbed my bowl and dumped it into the sink.

"Why don't you sit there and look pretty while I make some breakfast?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

I stepped back and watched as she pulled out the skillet is it? And expertly cracked the eggs into it and adding salt and pepper, before turning back to me.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy."

She smiled at me and said, "Mine too."

She grabbed a saucepan from the cabinet and turned on the heat, putting the sausage in it.

Both of the saucepans were sizzling, just like Loren was. _Damn. _I was getting hot and bothered just watching her. Soon, too soon, she was grabbing two plates and two glasses. She piled the plates high with sizzling food and filled the glasses with some pure OJ.

She handed me the plate and I followed her to the table in the living room.

I bit into the food, it was delicious.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed it! Took a while to write and you said you wanted some fluff, so you get some. I will be updating this soon, and I was thinking about writing another chapter of Demons, not up tonight. But soon!**

**Check out Hollywood Heights Season Two (The music continues)**

**One of my favorites! And it is really long so it should keep you guys occupied when I am not posting. **

**Also check out LalaEveryDay, allywashere, and julia-neHH!**

**Love Ya'll **

**Talk to you soon, and leave a review**

**PLEASE!? PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A MARSCHINO CHERRY ON TOP!?**

**Rachel (heart) **


	4. Finding the Perfect Dress: For Two

**Hey Ya'll. So I put out some big news this morning—I am going to be continuing "Demons" and making it into a full-blown story YAY! So I am going to be putting a few more chapters up on this first story of Prom before changing to another topic. If you didn't read Demons, you should. But I only have school on Monday and Friday next week so I will be posting a LOT.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Song Recommendation: Love Song by Sara Bareilles and Love the way you lie by Skylar Grey**

**Dedication: marirosa1979, allywashere, LalaEveryDay, LorenTate, sweet-leddie-183, Reyes208, LorenDuran, littlespankie, liveit21, and love-liz96-ya'll are my main reviewers for this story- so thanks a ton!**

**Listen I just wanted to tell you this is a FLUFF story, there will be drama but now as much as the show… just saying. **

**Enjoy **

**Rachel (heart)**

**Story 1: Prom, Anyone?**

**Chapter 4: The Ultimate Question—Prada or Chanel? Finding the Perfect Dress**

**(To find Loren's dress, search "Silver and Black prom dresses" it should be the second one on the first row and for Mel's "Neon lime one shoulder prom dress" Tell me what you think about them.)**

(Saturday, later after Chapter 3)

Loren's P.O.V

I was headed out from Eddie's place. Mel had just texted me, asking me to go to dress shopping. I mean we were WAY behind in getting theses dresses. I was getting dressed in my black skinny jeans, my black studded flats and a silver cami. I walked down the stairs and saw Eddie at the piano. He was still just in his sweatpants and I admired his bare back and strong muscles. I remembered digging my nails hard enough to draw blood last night and—_STOP IT LOREN!_

I shook my head and listened to the soft melody of the piano keys. His fingers that could drive me to the brink of insanity and back, were so effortlessly beautiful on those ivory keys. I stepped down the final step and Eddie turned towards me, a smile on his face. I returned it and walked over to press a kiss on his lips. He grabbed me by the waist and tried to pull me down but I stood up and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I smirked and leaned over him to grab my purse, then walking towards the door.

Eddie shook his head at me and slapped my ass. I glared back at him before walking out, shutting the door behind me.

I drove to the mall with my Lakers cap and Aviator sunglasses on, getting ready to meet Mel in the food court. It was only 11:30, but I knew that Mel would want some cinnamon-sugar pretzels. I parked the car and walked briskly into the LA Mall. (Not sure there is one…)

I strode past Aeropostale and Hollister before seeing Mel sitting at a table in the food court, with a pretzel in her hand, and giving me a death glare. Mel stood up and threw the pretzel in the trash can and shaking her head, stalked towards me.

I could feel my eyes go wide and Mel yelled,

"Where the fuck have you BEEN!?"

"I—"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it. You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!"

"I—"

"Lo, I forgive you! Stop groveling. Now let's go and get sexy for our men."

Mel grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Debs. I scanned the crowds of people, mostly mothers with their teenage daughters, and I was relieved that no one recognized me. That would have made this day a whole lot worse. When we got to the store, a blonde, perky salesgirl approached us and asked us what we were looking for, and saying her name was Amy.

"I know it's late, but we are looking for prom dresses."

The blonde, who was very pretty, smiled down at us with pity. For a second, I thought I saw a twitch of recognition in her eyes when she looked at me, but it was gone like that. Amy immediately plastered a fake smile on her face.

"It's never too late, girls. So, what are ya'll looking for today?"

I glanced over at Mel and she had a smirk on her face. I knew she was planning something. And frankly, I was fucking scared.

"Well, my friend here, is looking for something very sexy to make her boyfriend drool." Mel smiled and Amy gave me a once over.

"I don't think that will be hard at all, what color are you looking for?"

"I was thinking something black with a little bit of color and—"

"No worries. We'll find you both something beautiful, though this would be a lot easier if you came earlier." Amy said with a hint of pity in her voice.

Amy led Mel and me back to the small amount of dresses, and asked Mel the same question she had asked me.

"I was thinking something Neon, that will really make me POP!"

"Like you need the encouragement," I muttered.

Amy laughed and Mel glared. I said nothing more.

We spent the next few hours looking through Debs for something for Mel, when I spotted a flash of bright green behind a long pewter gown. I stepped over, and pulled the glittery, neon-y beauty of a dress out. It was perfect. There was a strap that would go over the right shoulder and a silver bust. The dress was tight until the waist, when it started to flow out and there looked to be a slit on the side. Very Sexy. Very Mel.

I folded the dress over my arm and brought it over to Mel, where she was looking through a rack of black dresses with Amy, and they were arguing if Finchel was a good pairing on Glee.

I tapped Mel on the shoulder and showed her the gown. Her eyes lit up and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh, Lo. It's… perfect."  
Amy gave her a small smile and she practically ran past us to the dressing rooms, nearly tripping over her own feet. Amy turned back towards me and gave me another once over.

"I think I may have something for you."

Amy had long since disappeared into the "back room" to find me the "perfect dress"

"Hey Lo?"

I walked from where I was looking at some pewter peep toe heels to go with Mel's dress. (Christian Louboutin bling bling peep toe black pumps)

"Yeah?" I was starting to get worried.

"I think this is the one."

She was talking about the dress like it was her soulmate.

I started to giggle, but the laughter died in my throat when Mel stepped out. She looked breathtaking.

The dress hugged her curvy figure and the slit showed off her natural tan.

"Melissa, you look…"

"I know right?"

She walked over towards me and threw her arms around me.  
"YAY!" We were jumping up and down when the shoes I was holding caught onto her arm. Mel looked down and gasped at the shoes. She grabbed them from me and sat down to try them on.

They slid over her feet and she stood up to look in the mirror. At that moment, Amy appeared from the back holding a garment bag and a shoebox, looking flustered and out of breath.

She took one look at Mel and a huge smile appeared on her face; I could relate, Mel looked absolutely stunning.

While Mel mentally raped herself in the mirror, Amy silently handed me the bag and tilted her head towards the fitting rooms, her eyes saying "GO."

I grinned at her and looked at Mel, who was in her own world, before walking to the rooms and closing the door behind me.

I stripped down to my lace bra and panties before hanging the bag up and opening it. A shimmering dress came into my view. I gasped.

I stepped out of the room to see Amy and Mel waiting for me, Mel still in her dress and shoes, a hopeful smile on her face. I had taken off the sunglasses and I saw Amy nod at me, respect on her face. When they saw me, their faces broke out in grins and when I looked at Mel I saw tears in her eyes.

"My little girl's all grown up."

She ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

I stepped over to the mirror and smiled at the person looking back at me.

The dress hugged my slender figure and the silver of the bust made my eyes pop. The dress was a bright silver waterfall, the glitter seemingly falling onto a black canvas, a sheer piece of cloth that fell around my body like a second skin. I felt naked but incredible. The silver disintegrated into a hard black that made a edgy contrast to my fair skin and the silver torso. I smiled, thinking about the look in Eddie's eyes when he saw me in this. And what he would want to do to me once he got me out of it.

"You look amazing, Loren." Amy said to me, the shoebox in her hands.

"Here's what you need to finish it out."

I smiled at her before sitting down on the bench and taking the box from her. I felt the fabric slide over my skin and pool around my legs, perfectly. I pulled off the top and stared at the most beautiful shoes I had ever seen.

They were a solid midnight black, stilettos with a thick sole rising up to a high heel. The sole of the shoe was a hot pink and I took them out, holding them with a tender care, as if they would break at my touch. (Search black and pink stilettos)

I bent over and slipped the shoes on, wondering how Amy knew my shoe size because they were perfect.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. My legs were wobbly at first, but as I walked to the mirror, I got my bearings.

I was wrong, they weren't perfect.

_I was. _

**WHOA! Finally finished! This took a really long time to write, but I was PMing with LorenTate and LalaEveryDay, you should check out the dresses, they are AMAZING. As are the heels. **

**Thanks again for all of the support, and I am sorry if this is boring. I am telling you this is a FLUFF STORY! NOT BASED ON DRAMA. Though there will be some, it is mostly friendships and relationships, Kay?  
Tell me thoughts !**

**Should get the next chapter of this or Demons up tomorrow or on Monday. Many more chapters to come this week, cuz my schedule is FREE**

**Check out the Creeplandian Queens: LalaEveryDay, allywashere, and julia-neHH, like I tell Ya'll every single time.**

**Until Next Time, read and review!**

**Love You**

**Rachel (heart)**


	5. Another Author's Note

Hey guys its me again, I'm sorry for this teasing, but I just got an amazing idea for a story while I WAS DRIVING through my hometown. (I got all excited because its the first time I was driving around town) But, its an AU story about Loren and Eddie. Eddie is still a rockstar, and 22, but he hasn't really wrote anything since his mom died. He is still close with Max. His best friends are Ian and Tyler. (No Tyler/Chloe drama) so he heads back to the town where his family met, a sleepy town in Michigan. (Where I am from)

Loren just broke up with her boyfriend, Cameron, and she is heading back to her hometown in Michigan from college at Brown. She is 22 as well. Her best friends are Mel and Adriana. Loren's dad still left her but it was when she was 11, so she still remembers him, which makes it all the harder.

The setting is Northport, Michigan. (A small, fishing town in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan where I spent my 4th of July last year.) They both have bungalows on Lake Michigan. What happens when they have to spend the summer together. Will it become a battle of the sexes?  
Loren, Mel, and Adriana vs. Eddie, Ian, and Tyler?

This is an AU so Loren may or may not write music but it will be loosely based off of the TV show. Pairings, (I might add another girl for Tyler and bring Phil in, but these are the pairings so far.)

Loren/Eddie

Mel/Adam at Beginning but showings of Mel/Ian

Here's the uncertainty:

Adriana/Phil or Adriana/Tyler?

If you chose Adriana/Phil, who should I bring in for Tyler?

Tell me your thoughts :)

Love Ya'll

Rachel

PS. I added the same message on both of my fan fictions, and I will be updating both of these tonight or tomorrow. I should be starting this fan fiction soon, maybe on Tues, Wed, or Thurs?

REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!


	6. Chapter 5: End of Story 1 :(

**A/N: Hey Guys! My laptop crashed and this one is a lot slower**** Whatever. So, I would love to thank anyone who checked out any of my stories lately. I just posted a one shot, "Like You Wanna Be Loved" and I posted an author's note yesterday talking about my new idea for a story, called "I'll Be Seeing You Again" This is an update—I asked if you guys wanted Adriana/Phil or Adriana/Tyler, and you guys chose TYLER! So, I guess Adriana will be with Tyler and Phil will just be Mel's older, protective brother. I'm sorry to everyone out there who chose Phil, but I wanted to sort of go off of the reservation with the show and this new story, though I am keeping Leddie. (Heart) This is the last chapter of the first story on this FanFiction. DON'T HATE ME! You may ask yourself what I will be doing with this fan fiction. Well, I will be starting the new shot about GRADUATION! YAY! I will be starting both the new fan fic and continuing this sometime in the next few days if my laptop works properly. Hopefully. I will be taking a while off from "Demons" though I should have the next chapter of that sometime soon. Sorry if you have been waiting for that, but I have been really busy lately. I'm going to stop talking now. **

**Song Recommendation: I Don't Want To Miss a Thing by Aerosmith**

**Shout-Out: EVERYBODY OUT THERE WHO READ THIS STORY! And if you are reading this right now, I am talking about YOU.**

**Dedication: LalaEveryDay, I love your new story idea and I think you should do it. But if you leave it with a cliffhanger without writing a sequel or telling us what happens, I will make good on my threat, as I have said, again and again. And hon, thanks so much for the dedication on CT, I don't think I am that kind, just ask my mother. Joking, obviously. But I want to thank you SO much for talking with me and giving me ideas about the story, and about the bang- if you aren't ready, don't let anyone push you to do something you aren't comfortable with, kay? (heart)**

**Sorry for the author's note being so long. Love You.**

**Enjoy**

**Rachel (heart)**

**Story 1: Prom, Anyone?**

**Chapter 5: Dancin' the Night Away**

Eddie's P.O.V

I was so nervous. Adam and I had both pitched in (much to my protests) to buy a limo for the girls. I missed my senior prom, so this was a new experience for me. I was on tour with my Ma and Pops when the dance was and I didn't have a girlfriend so, I had no reason to watch a bunch of sweaty teenagers grinding all up on each other. But this year, I would be there. And I would make sure there would be some grinding. I shook my head when Loren came to mind.

Adam stepped out of the limo into the warm California night. We had decided to stop for dinner at the Aroma café before heading to the Four Seasons for Prom. My hands were shaking. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I stepped out of the limo behind Adam.

I could see that Adam was nervous, Mel was uh, intense, to say the least. Hell, I was nervous, and I was going with the girl who made me so comfortable. I stepped up to Adam and he was standing in the stoop where I shared my first kiss with Loren, just staring at the door. I could see the sweat beading off of his forehead. I was wearing a tux, and not the kind with a t-shirt underneath, but a genuine tuxedo jacket with a hankie that supposedly would match Loren's dress. It was silver, making me wonder what Loren was wearing. And about the tux, it was fucking stuffy as hell. Every time I wanted to move my arm one way, it was restricted by the constricting fabric.

It was obvious that Adam wasn't going to knock on the door, so I did. Three short knocks and Mel opened the door suddenly, and even I was stunned. She looked beautiful, and that was coming from me; someone who saw Mel as a little sister. She was wearing a neon green one shoulder dress thing-y with a slit up her side and silvery heels. She smiled at Adam and I looked over at him. He was stunned, and his gaze was locked on her chest. I shook my head and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, Mel," Adam stuttered.

"Hey Adam, oh, Loren is just getting ready, she'll be out in a second," Mel told me without taking her eyes off of her boyfriend.

I stepped into the house and saw Nora standing there with a camera. I smiled at her and she squeezed my shoulder before hurrying to get photos of Melissa and Adam. I paced in the living room, the plastic container holding the corsage was almost slipping through my sweaty hands. I heard footsteps clicking down the hall and I turned towards the sound, and I dropped the corsage box.

Loren looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing a form fitting black and silver dress that hugged her slender figure. You could barely see the black heels beneath the fabric. She had the sapphire necklace I got her on again, and her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs down and all curled into ringlets. Loren had barely any make up on, just a sweep of blush and a smoky eye look, with light lip gloss. I wondered what her lip gloss tasted like.

Loren gave me a shy smile and I gaped at her before bending down to pick up the corsage. She giggled and it was like we were the only two people in the world. I then realized again, how much I loved her. She was my whole world.

I heard a shuffle and I turned to Mel, Nora, and Adam; they were turning away, as if to give Loren and I some privacy. I smiled at Loren and I walked up to her. I tripped slightly on my feet and Loren grabbed my arm, my heart racing, her face flushed. I pulled out the corsage and it took me several times before I could get the flower around her wrist.

I finally got it on and I held out my arm, Loren gladly took it, resting her hand on my forearm. I could feel her palm burning through the thick material of my tuxedo.

"Hey, Babe," I said, smirking at Loren. She smiled.

"Hi, Eddie," Loren replied.

Before I could say something else, Nora grabbed Loren by the shoulder and made us stand in front of the door, right next to Mel and Adam. I let go of Loren's arm and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned back and I smiled into the flash.

"Now just Loren and Eddie,"

Mel and Adam stepped away and I turned Loren around against me before dipping her down into an arc, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. I barely registered the flash as I bent down to press a soft kiss on her lips.

Mel coughed and I pulled back, grinning.

"Well, are we going to this party or what?" Loren asked.

I laughed out loud and so did everyone else.

"Lo, get back before 10. In the morning." Nora raised her eyebrows at Loren and she blushed. I'm sure I did too.

"Will do, Mom, will do."

I shook my head and we walked out of the door. I entwined my fingers through Loren's and we walked to the limo.

Loren's P.O.V

Eddie looked hot. I've never really seen him in anything other than t-shirts or tank tops so seeing him in a tux, was sort of arousing. I was lucky I found the dress and I was glad that I had chosen the strapless black and red lace push-up bra and the matching lace boy short panties to wear under the amazing dress.

After dinner, where we joked about how I was going to end up tripping over my stilettos and falling into someone like Kim Matheson, who would turn to me and bitch slap me across the face. The whole thing would turn into a chick fight and I could come out on top; in more ways than one. I saw Eddie blushing and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was; there was no way we were getting any sleep in tonight.

When we arrived at the Four Seasons, Mel and Adam were dry humping each other across from me and Eddie in the back of the limo. Eddie looked at me and raised his eyebrows, waggling them. I laughed and mouthed, "later." Eddie looked shocked and I grabbed his hand as we stepped out of the limo.

We were immediately bombarded with stares from everyone around us, wondering what I was doing her with Eddie.

We walked past Cameron and Kim, who gave us death glares, and with Mel and Adam following us, we walked into the lobby of the hotel.

The hotel was decorated beautifully, the theme was "Midnight Garden," with flowers, stars and black lights everywhere.

Eddie leaned into me and his hand reached my ass, giving it a squeeze. I looked at him, and he whispered," You are mine tonight."

My body tingled at the thought, but I stepped away and we walked into the party room. The DJ was spinning tracks, anything from old school Aerosmith to Justin Bieber. I even heard one of Eddie's old songs, and I watched as everyone in the room looked to us as we sat down at the table. Adam and Mel were in there own world and they completely ignored us, but I didn't care; the only thing that mattered was Eddie, and his hand on my thigh, reaching farther up.

He was nuzzling my neck and whispering, "sweet nothings" in my ears. I was giggling but stopped when I saw Kim pointing at me and laughing, I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. I pulled back from Eddie and took him into the dance floor, just as a slow song started to play. "Amazed" by Lonestar came up, and Eddie pulled me close as we danced in a sea of people.  
My head was on his chest, one of his hands on the small of my back, one of mine on his shoulder, while our other one's were entwined at our sides. My eyes were closed until Eddie began to talk.

"Lo, I uh-I'm really glad you wanted me to come with you." He actually sounded nervous, and it was sort of sexy.

"Well Eddie, there's just no one else I would rather come with." I smiled and he bent in to kiss me on the lips. We swayed there and our lips were molded against each other, I was really getting into it, my lips parting under his and our tongues dancing together, when we heard a loud bang and pulled away from each other.

No one else had stopped dancing, but when I looked at the table we were just sitting at, I saw Adam looking stricken. I followed his gaze to Mel, where she was standing with Adriana behind her, Kim and her followers staring them down. I stepped back from Eddie and he gave me a small smile.

"Go."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before sashaying towards them and standing next to Mel. I looked back at Adriana and she let Phil take her away from the stress, it wasn't good for the baby. She smiled at me before she left and rubbed her belly.

"What do you want, Kim?" I asked her, disdain lacing my voice.

"I just wanted to give you some friendly advice," she smirked in my direction before pointing to Eddie," you know it's not going to last, Tate," she looked back at me and gave me a once over.

I felt my anger building.

"You don't deserve him or what is happening to you. You're just a stupid," she took a step closer and I tensed," worthless," another step," un-talented," another step," whore like your mother," one more step and she was right in my face.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward too. My nose was two inches away from hers when I spat,

"Listen, I don't care what the hell you say about me. Got it? You can call me a tramp or a home wrecker, I really don't care, 'kay?" I pushed her back gently, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mel's eyes widen, a crowd gather, and Eddie and Adam joining in the watch.

Kim actually had the nerve to look scared.

"But if you _ever _talk about my mother like that again, I will make you regret it." I smiled at her before she stepped back, involuntarily.

I turned around, but Kim wasn't giving up.

"Is that a threat, Loren?"

I looked back at her once before answering her.

"No, Kim. It's not a threat if it's the truth." Her eyes widened and I watched as she turned her attention to Mel.

"Well, what about you? You just going to hang off of her coat tails while she rises to fame and fortune?"

I was about to step in again, when Mel slapped Kim across the face.

I gasped, along with everyone else who was watching. I walked over to Eddie and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Eddie kissed my hair and pulled me closer as we watched Kim hold her face as the music stopped.

"Ok, Kim. Let me tell you something, Loren is too nice to tell you when you are being a vindictive bitch, so I will. You never talk about Loren like that, or Nora for that matter. And you sure as _hell _never talk about me like that."

Melissa turned around to walk to her boyfriend when Kim lifted up the punch bowl behind her and poured it all over her. My eyes widened and everyone I saw looked completely stunned. Mel shook her hair and turned around to Kim, her eyes burning with hate and anger. I had never seen her like this.

Mel walked over to Kim and grabbed her hair, throwing her on the ground.

"Do you have any fucking idea how long it took for me to get ready tonight?!"

Kim got back up and pushed Mel.

"Must have taken a long time, but even then, you look fucking ugly."

Mel screamed and jumped on Kim, making them roll on the ground in the process. If there was one thing I knew, it was that when you got on Mel's bad side, there was hell to pay. They were rolling on the ground, screaming profanities at each other when I stepped forward.

Kim looked up at me and started to lunge for my leg when Mel pulled her back down and rolled on top of her.

I just stood there while they "fought" and it was getting kind of boring. Then they both stood up. Kim tripped Mel and when Mel got back up, she pushed Mel into the desert table. The table snapped under Mel and the whole thing fell, but no one was laughing. This just got serious. Mel stood back up and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"YOU BITCH!"

Before running at Kim and they fell again, this time slipping over the fallen punch. I then decided to step in. Eddie said my name, as a warning, but I looked back at him and met his eyes. I needed to do this.

When Mel got on top of Kim and was about to punch her in the face, I pulled her up and dragged her back from the fallen Kim.

"Yeah, that's right. And don't you ever even look at Loren or me wrong ever again or I will do more than rip your fucking Prada knockoff."

I shook my head and signaled to Eddie as I walked Mel past everyone watching and we left the Four Seasons.

When Mel got into the limo, Adam gave her his jacket and she wrapped it around her shoulders. Eddie wrapped his arms around me and I sank into him.

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah Lo?"

"I'm sorry we didn't have your perfect Prom, but—"He interrupted me.

"This wasn't my Prom and it was perfect; because of you." Eddie smiled at me before giving me a passionate kiss.

Adam cleared his throat and we pulled back.

We were closer to Eddie's apartment, so Eddie and I were dropped off first. I gave Mel a hug and Adam a kiss on the cheek, before stepping out and following Eddie into the building, entwining his fingers through mine.

We walked through the doors and were met by Jeffrey.

"Mr. Duran, Miss Tate, you two look amazing."

I smiled at him and Eddie kissed my cheek.

"Yup, and she's all mine."

I blushed and he pulled me into the elevator.

When the door closed, Eddie looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and he reached around me to unzip my dress while we were still in the elevator. I held it up and he grabbed my hand, taking me around the hall to the apartment.

Eddie opened the door and I pressed myself up against him. He slipped his tongue in my throat, and his hands went around to cup my ass. He squeezed and I moaned. I took off his jacket. I looked at him in the suit shirt and a bow tie, and if I wasn't already in love with him, I would be now.

I started to unbutton his jacket as he stared at me with a smile on his face.

"Very handsome, Mr. Duran," I teased him.

He laughed and pulled the bowtie out from under his collar. I finally got the buttons down and I shucked the shirt off of his shoulders and ran my hands down his warm and ripped chest. He closed his eyes at my touch and I felt goose bumps break out when I touched right above his abdomen.

Eddie opened his eyes and knelt down to pull off my stilettos, my height going down by at least 2 inches. Eddie pulled off each shoe by lifting my legs up and kissing my ankle and slipping off my stilettos. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair.

He stood up and I unbuttoned his pants, my bare knuckles brushing against his hips and I shivered.

He stepped back out of his shoes and pushed me gently towards the bedroom, I was still holding the dress up. But when we walked past the guitar, he reached out and grabbed the dress, stopping me in my tracks. I looked back and I saw a dark glint in his eyes, I knew he could see the back of my lingerie. He twirled his finger, telling me to turn around and when I was facing away from him, he came up behind me.

Eddie started to kiss his way from my ear down to my neck and then slid his hands in between the folds of the dress and my bare skin, running them across my stomach. I shivered again, and I could feel his erection at my ass. I could also feel his smile on my shoulder as he began to take off my dress.

When the material finally fell and I turned around, I saw Eddie's eyes widen and he licked his lips. It was the first time he had seen me in something so sexy and revealing, a lace push up bra and matching lace boy short panties, all in the poster colors for seduction: Red and Black.

I looked Eddie in the eyes and bit my lips. He groaned and I took in his appearance; no shirt, hair rumpled, pants undone, and feet bare. He looked sexy as fuck. And I was going to have him.

Eddie reached up and cupped my face, kissing me gently before looking back down at my body. He groaned again and reached behind me to rest his hands against my ass again, pulling me closer.

Eddie looked me in the eyes and ran his hands up and down my almost-bare back, causing shivers to race up and down my spine.

I moaned and he chuckled.

"So, I take this as we aren't going to be getting any sleep tonight?"

I nodded, in complete agreement.

Eddie smiled again before pressing his lips back to mine…

**DONE! You guys have no idea how long that took me to write—like two hours! I hope you enjoyed the little fight scene between Mel and Kim, and I know that Kim was nice in the show but I didn't want Mel to fight a pregnant Adriana, you know?**

**So, tell me what you thought. Did you love it? Or did you absolutely hate it? I would more than love to hear from each and every one of you, so hit up that review button and check out some of my other stories. Should be updating "Demons" tomorrow, and I might start the new one shot on this as well, cause I have no SCHOOL! YAY**** (heart) **

**Though, I have been working on the first chapter for "I'll Be Seeing You Again" so get ready for that as well. Check out "Like You Wanna Be Loved". PLEASE!?  
So, I love you and all that.**

**Just really tired and my hands are cramping.**

**I would love to hear from you guys!**

**Thanks to anyone who is reading or reviewing, hope you enjoyed the last chapter of PROM **

**Talk to you soon.**

**Love, Rachel (heart)**

**#Don'tJudgeMe**


	7. AN :)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
